


KitKat

by Wondercookie05



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Bitterness, Character Study, Child Neglect, Darkness, Depression, Dessert & Sweets, Dysfunctional Family, Gakuho's A+ parenting, Gakushuu just wants to be happy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Post-Canon, References to Macbeth, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wondercookie05/pseuds/Wondercookie05
Summary: It was dark inside the ace.
Relationships: Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakushuu & Original Character(s), Asano Gakushuu & Sakakibara Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	KitKat

It was dark inside the ace. Snap.

It wasn't a deafening snap with broken bones and splintered chairs, it was gentle, yet filled with raw carnage like a pencil consistently drenched in water snaps under its owner's grip. Gakushuu was drenched in tears - it would have happened eventually.

You couldn't tell that the KitKat had broken, it's saccharine exterior dazed and blemished - melted from the inside. Dulcet goodness leaking out and being replaced with a caustic aftertaste. Just acerbic.

No, if you saw young Gakushuu stride down the imposing hallways of the Chairman's abode you couldn't tell at all. You couldn't tell that his eyes held weapons that they had stolen from the enemy, or that his heart was trampled by brambly- ruthless and unforgiving. They didn't notice. He never noticed. Daddy's wretched bugs were everywhere, they watched him with viridescent eyes. Get off. Get off.

They didn't leave until his spiders came out. Their beady facets smeared with tar, limbs languid and poison viscid. 

They would protect him. They had too.

Sorry Ren, looks like we can't have our fancy celebratory dinner. Apologies. 

Not.

His mother didn't care - a marionette to the family patriarch. 

Indifference.

Well, they did notice eventually, albeit it was too late and well, to all new parents flummoxed in the terrifying land of parenthood let me give you some steroidal impetus - you reap what you sow.

It was all a matter of salt. His temporary incubation vessel looked at him and said," Gakushuu pass the spice rack please". A veneer of conventional. They were joyous. He said this would make him happy. Why didn't it make him satisfied? Nugatory.

He replied in a cordial countenance, apathy radiating from his slender frame "Of course Mrs. Asano!" Hands dormant but gaze that of a viper.

The Table froze. The subtle chinks of the cutlery resumed. Not mother but Mrs. Asano. Not father but Chairman. Not human. Just dolls.

Oh, it must be a matter of salt they thought -pepper has made him too bitter. However, the reaction should have been a bit more profane - and "Oh shiiiiit dudes !" could be suitable...

Humans are pretentious to build fortresses of illusions and never concede when the foundations start to rot from within, the mechanisms rust and ivy asphyxiates everything in its path until the penultimate moment when the world collapse.

All castles crumble ultimately. There were tempests clawing at the torrid slate of the night. Hurling his psyche and twisting his limbs - he just wanted to sleep. So tired.

The Chairman went against the natural order of being - children were created to be adored and cherished, yet even the purest intention of making someone stronger is in the end, just an intention. Loving them so much that you have to fill your blood with rancor and eyes with unwavering hatred just to make them better, can't be justifiable. Love doesn't excuse abuse. It's akin to not loving at all. Intentions don't always deliver favorable consequences.

There must have been thrift in the heavens as all the candles were out … Gakuho couldn't relight them. 

It was dark inside the ace. Someday, it would be bold enough to leak out in the open. Eventually. 

We fight criminals outside, but what can we do about demons in our minds.

It was dark inside the ace- it didn't matter anymore. 

Kit Kats will melt away.

Control is a fickle thing until it slips through your fingers completely like sand. So tired. Renegades could only take so much.

Splash.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh... I don't know what to say... This is my first time writing fanfiction and I can only hope I did Gakushuu justice, he is by far my favorite character throughout all literature.
> 
> I love exploring his psyche and relationships, although they do make me somewhat depressed.
> 
> Thank you for reading and any criticism is thoroughly appreciated!
> 
> So please comment and have a discussion with me . I would love to know your interpretation of the Asanos.
> 
> Also did anyone get the Macbeth references ???  
Sincerely,  
Cookie


End file.
